Product packs with various products, for example different beverages, are ever more often offered. For example, two bottles of orange juice, two bottles of currant juice and two bottles of water can be contained in a sixpack of beverages. To produce such mixed product packs, the products are usually produced individually in a bottling line, packed, and then commissioned to form a product pack.
In the process, the various products are often filled into different plastic containers, for example into plastic containers of different colors. The different plastic containers are often produced by means of a blow molding machine in several production cycles, where in each one of the production cycles, only one type of plastic container is produced.